New Irish Resident
by Amie96
Summary: There is a new resident in town, transferring from Ireland to Seattle. What if Callie had died in the car crash, would Arizona find someone new. Rating T as a just in case.
1. Prologue

**First attempt to a grey's anatomy fanfic...Just an idea floating in my head and just had to write it. This is a prologue, preview think so tell me what you think.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I came through the front door at five this morning, tired from working all night with the train crash. I was excited last night, although that is a bad thing to say but we don't get many of those situations in Ireland.

My name is Reilley ó hAodha, although many people think Reilley is a boy's name, it is also a girl's name which means "outgoing people." My surname can be translated into Hughes but is also means "fire."

I grew up in Ireland, Galway to be exact. My father is English and my mother is Irish. They used to work together as stenographers but after my dad's company got started off he sold it for over 21 million euros. After that he started of new companies and continued to sell. But that was before I was born.

I have lived in Galway my whole life and had the great opportunity to go to an Irish teaching primary school so I was fluent in Irish before I even started high school. My dad bought a house in Italy when I was five. He rent it out and my aunt Karla cooks for the customers. She was fluent in Italian so each summer I would visit her she would teach me Italian and I was fluent before I finished high school.

When I was in high school, I was a bit of a nerd, I was really good at maths, chemistry, biology, physics, history and obviously Irish. I had braces, glasses and big, fluffy, thick hair, which wasn't good because we didn't have straighteners then.

In my GCSE's I got all A's and A*'s. I could only keep on four subjects maximum for A-level so I picked maths, chemistry, biology and physics. Again I got A's and A*'s. My parents were so proud of me because I got good grades, I was head girl, was in the choir and participated a lot in school.

I got accepted into all of the universities I applied for and decided to go to Oxford to do my medical degree. I did my internship and part of my resident at a hospital in Galway.

I first wanted to be a doctor when I was 11 years old, it was then we found out I had a photographic memory, some of the lucky few. I loved science, and remembered almost every piece of information.

When I was sixteen I want to America with my family. We were visiting Seattle when I got really sick from food poisoning. We went to Seattle Grace Hospital where I meet Dr Webber and Dr Grey.

I got fell onto my bed and fell in to a deep sleep. I heard the post box being rattled which woke me up from my deep, enjoyable sleep. I walked over to the door and lifted the post off the ground, I quickly scanned through all of it until one word from the top corner off the envelop caught my eye, "Seattle". I quickly opened it and read,

_Dear Reilley Hughes,_

_I am pleased to say that you are accepted into the residency program for the start of 2011._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Chief Webber._

That was all I read of the letter as I dropped the other mail and jumped screaming, "I got in, I got in." I ran to my phone and called my mum to tell her the news.

I applied for a spot their ever since I broke up with my girlfriend and saw that she was dating another girl and I was still single.

I have changed a lot since high school. I have straight, white teeth, long, black, wavy hair (thanks to straighteners and product) and ocean blue eyes. I have a thin but toned body and I have pale skin with red, thick, (but not overly thick) lips.


	2. I'm LostChapter 1

**_Well_ here is Chapter 1, hope you enjoy it and please comment on anything. I do not life in Seattle nor have I ever been to the states so I had trouble making up places but please comment if I have made a mistake on something. Thanks ;)**

_**I'm Lost**_

I was sitting on the uncomfortable chair on the plane which had seem comfortable at the start but six hours on a plane so far was a bit much. I was sure I looked a mess, makeup running and messy hair. I was stuck beside a big built man who was snoring in my ear.

It didn't matter, I still had a bubbling feeling in my stomach, I Reilley Hughes, well Dr Reilley Hughes, am a resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I was hoping they wouldn't fire me due to the merger. I was desperate to get away from Ireland. As much as I loved it, I wanted to live in America since I was 15.

As a stewardess passed I asked for a Vodka and coke. I needed something to calm my nerves. I was nerves trying to find my apartment and starting my first day at the hospital. My father had sent over all my things already and they were lying in the apartment. He had bought me a nice and cosy condo.

The stewardess returned holding my coke and the very small bottle of Vodka. She asked if I wanted ice. I replied, "Yes please, thanks."

I opened the can of coke and poured it into my plastic cup. I then opened the vodka and downed it and then took a gulp of the ice cold coke.

I finally fell into a light slumber but I kept jerking as I felt my body falling to one side.

I woke up to the feel of my ears sore, I always hated planes. I knew to fasten my seatbelt and fix the tray in front of me as I knew that if my ears were sore we would soon be landing. I slide the blind and looked out of the window. It was pitch black and the next thing I was worrying about was trying to find my condo.

The captain spoke, "We are now arriving into Dulles International Airport, the time is a quarter to two A.M. The temperature is 48 degrees farenheit. I hope you have enjoyed the flight. Thank you for flying with Aer Lingus."

Finally I thought, the stewardess starting to talk again but I tuned out. As the plane touched the ground, I was relieved for it to be all over. I was never a great flyer, must be the movies I watch with plane crashes.

After waiting half an hour in the airport I finally got my bag which only consisted of a few items. I caught a bus to Seattle which I relaxed on, looking out the window. There were very few cars on the road and I saw some lorries. I was mesmerized by the street lights and how calm it was outside.

When I arrived in Seattle, I was lost. I had no idea where my condo was. I had printed it off on Google Maps but I didn't know where I was.

A woman was walking past, she looked exhausted, she had blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. I interrupted her walking when I said, "Sorry excuse me, you wouldn't know were 5th Avenue is?"

She nodded and said, "It is down the road there, to the right." I said thank you and walked it.

I walked up to my condo and found my key which was put under a fake rock, like the fake rock isn't fooling anybody. I went into the apartment and saw the place covered in boxes. I looked around the condo and started to unpack the kitchen stuff.

I was finally finished unpacking the bathroom and bedroom items, making the bed and setting up the t.v. in the corner. I went into the spare bedroom and made bed. I was rearranging the living room when I decided I was going to go to bed and go shopping tomorrow.

I woke up at half past ten, still feeling tired but instead of going back to sleep, I went for a shower. After I dried my hair and then straighten it, putting in long waves. I looked at my hair and decided to do a side plait in it. I took a thin bobble and tied it around the end of the plait.

I put on my black skinny jeans, tank top and a shirt, deciding to not to button the shirt. I did my make-up carefully with the expensive chanel make-up. I put on some perfume. I looked at the time and it was now 12, _Boy, a girl really knows to kill some time._ I thought as I left my bedroom. I felt my tummy rumble and it occurred to me that I had no food.

I lifted my bag, putting into it, my phone, purse, ensuring I had my credit cards, and my map. I left the condo, locking it and then onto the busy streets of Seattle.

I was walking along the footpath, with my head buried in my phone, looking on the map instead of looking on the paper map. I walked to the store, taking a trolley and started walking along the isles lifting anything I need, salt, pepper, bread, cereal. I was at the beer section decided to relax tonight with beer and chips before starting work on Monday, and today was Friday.

I was about to lift a six pack of Heineken when a girl spoke, and I recognise her voice, "Did you find 5th avenue okay?" I turned around and recognised the beautiful blonde from last night.

"Yea," I replied. "Thanks for the directions." She smiled at me.

She spoke again, "I'm Arizona Robbins, you're not from America are you?"

"No, moved from Ireland, arrived her last night. I'm Reilley Hughes."

She thought for a minute before speaking again, "That name sounds familiar, you wouldn't be the new resident?"

I then smiled, thinking that she must work at the hospital, "Yup, that's me."

She smiled again, "Well I'm the head of PEDS, so maybe we will work together. The time change must be weird."

I laughed, "Yeah, especially having a flight that lands at a quarter to two in the morning when it feels like a quarter to 7, when I about to get up." We laughed together, but then there was a beeping sound.

Arizona took out a small black pager and said, "Sorry, the tiny humans need my help. I will see you later."

I replied, "Yeah, bye, good luck." After she left I smiled, _"tiny humans" how cute. I mentally hit myself, no Reilley, you can't fall for your boss and she probably isn't gay. _

I picked up the rest of the shopping, they said they would deliver it within 2 hours. I then decided to buy a T.V. for the living room, and get something equivalent to SKY. After that was sorted I went to a small diner and had a burger and "fries" and a coke.

I went back to my condo were I sorted it out again but soon enough there was someone knocking on my door, I answered and the delivery boy left my shopping on my table. I gave him a tip and then put away the shopping.

I was now bored. The T.V. and Dish Network was going to be coming on Tuesday, and they were going to install it then too.

Later on that night I ordered in pizza, I got a number for a pizza place off the internet. I then decided to watch a movie or T.V. show on my laptop. I looked through my movies and T.V shows and decided to watch Bones, it was one of my favourite shows. I sat down with a bag of "Chips" and a beer and watched from season 1 episode 1 to season 2 episode 6. I then decided to go to bed, feeling the weight of the day on my shoulders.

I collapsed onto the bed wearing my oversized grey sweatshirt and the tiny pair of shorts. I fell into a deep slumber.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. :) **


	3. Joe's?

**Hey, here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

_**Joe's?**_

I lay in bed thinking about Arizona, she was so pretty and so nice. I was happy to at least know someone who worked there. An annoying sound blared in the background of my thinking. I rolled over and looked at my blackberry. _Great, _I thought, _have to get up now._ I turned off my alarm and got out of bed.

I stretched and decided to go for a run and stop in at a diner and have breakfast. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, went to the toilet and pulled on a tank top and yoga pants. I lifted $20 and put it in my bra and lifted my iPod leaving the condo.

As I went outside, the place was practically deserted; well it was 7:00 on a Saturday. I always was an early riser. I pressed play on my iPod and started to jog. I was at the park when I noticed someone lying on the ground. _Probably an old drunk, _I thought. I walked over and noticed some blood on the man's hand. I turned him over onto his back as he was lying on his stomach.

He had a flesh wound on his arm and a bump on his head, that was all what was visible at the minute. I dialled 911 and got an ambulance out. I rolled into a position which would help him to breath properly. I felt for his pulse and checked to ensure he was breathing. I was sitting there with him for 10 minutes before the ambulance arrived.

As the paramedics approached the woman paramedic said, "Ma'am, we have it under control, you can leave now if you are not family." The male paramedic was getting out a stretcher.

I replied, "It's okay, I'm a doctor, a surgeon, I can help." She nodded her head and we got the man on the stretcher and into the ambulance. I sat in the back with the man while we drove to the hospital. I checked to see if he had a wallet or identification but there was none. _Could have been mugged, no Reilley, don't jump to conclusions without any evidence._

The ambulance came to a stop and the doors opened and immediately doctors came running and taking the stretcher into the hospital. I looked up at the hospital name, "Seattle Grace Mercy West," I said out loud, not meaning to.

I walked inside and a doctor said to me, "I'm Doctor Grey, you can take a seat and we will inform you of any update." I nodded and sat down.

I was sitting there for hours thinking, _this isn't how I planned my Saturday afternoon. _Eventually the doctor returned and said, "He has a flesh wound to his arm which was caused by a knife and it looks like he fall and bumped his head which has caused a concussion. He is not awake but you could see him."

I replied to her, "No, it's okay, I don't know him. I was just making sure he was okay. When I was in the ambulance I noticed he didn't have a wallet or anything to form of identification which could mean he was mugged, given his injuries. I think you should contact the police."

She said, "Yes, I will phone them now, you may have to stay for a statement."

"Of course." With that she left and I sat back down in the waiting room. I took in the surroundings and noticed a woman sitting in the chair opposite from me crying. I thought about why she would be crying, _perhaps a family member died, has to get surgery. _Just then, I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mrs Cosgrove, we were able to remove all of your daughter's tumour. She is not awake but she is stable. Doctor Karev will take you to her.

After Dr Karev and the woman left I said, "Dr Robbins, good to see you again."

She turned towards me and laughed, "Wow, we just keep running into each other. Is someone you know here?"

I explained to her about what happened and then she said, "Well you should come to Joe's tonight, that's were all the doctors go to, to get um, drunk for a lack of a better word. You could meet some colleagues. When is it that you start working here?"

"Yea, sure. I start on Monday." She was about to reply but we were interrupted by Dr Grey.

"The police will be here soon and they would like a statement , if you just wait here. That would be great."

I nodded and then Arizona got a page. She left without saying anything and Dr Grey left.

I was left alone with my thoughts, thinking about Arizona. She was wearing her scrubs and still had her pink surgery hat on. She looked so cute.

After the police came and took my statement, I was free to go. I was disappointed that I never saw Arizona again before I left. I looked at my watch and it was now 12:00.

I felt my stomach growl and left, deciding to head back to my condo and get showered, put on make-up and go out shopping for the bar tonight. Just then it occurred to me, _Oh my God, I wasn't wearing any make-up, I look like shit and the hot doctor saw me like this._ I was punishing myself, mentally angry at myself until I finally got home.

I decided to forget about it, I practically have a date with her, well she isn't gay, well I don't know. Hopefully she is.

After shopping I headed back to my condo and ate left over pizza. I then decided to phone home and talk to my parents for a while. As it was close to seven I decided to wash my hair and start getting ready.

As my hair was dry and straightened I sat at my dressing table, thinking about a way to wear my hair. I just decided to do a side plait. I didn't want to be too formal.

I put on my new pair of really skinny jeans, black army style boots, my black t-shirt and then my black leather jacket. I put on big silver hoops.

I looked through my closet and finally found after half an hour, my black Prada bag. I took out my makeup bag and started to put on my makeup. I put on some concealer, foundation, mascara, the new gel eyeliner and lip gloss. I thought about the eyeshadow I was going to wear and decided for a black dusty look.

I put everything I need into the bag and left for Joe's. By now it was half Ten. I arrived at Joe's at 10:45. As I entered I noticed Arizona at a table of girls. I decided to sit at the bar and ordered a beer. I saw Arizona leave the table and come up to the bar, ordering a long list of drinks.

She finally noticed me, "Reilley," she said, "Hey, come meet some of the doctors." She seemed so friendly and she looked so sexy. I walked over with her. "Everyone, this is Reilley Hughes, the new resident. This is Christina Yang, Teddy Altman, Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, Miranda Bailey and April Kepner." They all said hi and started to talk to each other again.

Arizona and I were lost in our own world, we were chatting away. The group started to die down until it was only Arizona and I left, still sitting at the table.

"So, what's it like in Ireland." She asked, I could tell by her voice that she was drunk.

I replied, "It is small, ahh, green, really green. Oh and it never stops raining." I could barely recognise my own voice and I sounded stupid.

We continued to talk until Joe's was about to close. We got a cab, taking us to our own homes. As we sat in the cab, still talking but this time we were moving closer. I wanted to kiss her, so badly. We fell silent and stared deeply into each other's eyes. I saw her eyes flicker to my lips and then back to my eyes. We slowly moved our heads closer until our lips touched but we didn't kiss. I closed my eyes from the sensations of her soft lips against my own.

Eventually I decided to start the kissing, it was slow and sexy but it quickly heated up as I felt her tongue slipping through my lips, not even asking to enter but forcing. The cab stopped and we both got out, we were at my condo. We kissed again but it wasn't a goodnight kiss. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elevator. As the doors closed I pushed her against the doors and kissed her again, then I kissed down her neck, across her clavicle and down to the valley of her breasts.

The doors opened and we nearly fell through them, I unlocked the condo and took her to my bedroom.

I woke up after a wonderful dream about Arizona Robbins, I rolled over and all I could see was blonde hair and it was then that I noticed I was naked. The images started to come back to me, me stripping her of her clothes, kissing down her body and then going down on her and her doing the same. I still remembered what she looked like between my legs.

I was interrupted by my thoughts as she rolled over and opened her eyes. Her light blue eyes mixed with my dark ocean blue eyes. She didn't say anything for a minute, I started to chew on my lip but she seemed so calm. All she said was, "Morning," and smiled. Then she did something I did not think she would, she kissed me, on the lips. She then asked, "Can I get a shower?" While she rose from the bed, not covering herself.

I nodded, and grabbed my oversized sweatshirt which was still under my pillow and put it on. I got out of bed and walked into the ensuite as she followed me. I turned on the shower for her and took out a towel out of the drawer. She stepped into the shower and said, "You going to join?" I couldn't get my sweatshirt off fast enough as I stepped into the shower. Are bodies against each other and kissing her was my response.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
